


Uncomfortable

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Some real dad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Patrick is uncomfortable
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 10





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by myself, when I was trying to find a good sitting position to write this. Now I’m sitting in an extremely strange-looking position on a recliner chair, and my roommate keeps saying stuff like, “Bro you’re so gay you can’t even sit straight.” 
> 
> Yeah, Neal, that’s the point. If I _don’t_ drink iced coffee and sit like this, you’d try to set me up with a girl.

Patrick found his book on the counter, grabbed it, and went to sit on the couch to read it. He went in his normal position, with his front side mainly facing the backrest of the couch, but his middle is twisted just enough to appear forward. His legs are bent awkwardly close to his butt. As for his arms, they’re tucked between his stomach and thighs. 

Basically he was curled into a ball. 

Usually he was comfortable in this ball, and he had no difficulty staying there for hours on end. But today was different. Something was off about his little ball, and he couldn’t figure out what. Patrick was just uncomfortable. He rearranged his legs so they stuck out straight in front of him. 

Hell no. That felt terrible. He changed his arms to be at his sides, which was also a mistake. He let out a sigh of disgrace and decided to sit up normally, just so he could move from there. 

He twisted into every position he could think up. On his side, on his other side, upside down, legs spread apart, legs together, one leg bent, the other leg bent, etc. 

Nothing he could do was going to fix the situation. He pouted and called out for his husband. “PEEETE!” 

Pete’s voice came from the bathroom. “WHAT?!” 

“I’M UNCOMFORTABLE!” Patrick shouted, “NOTHING SEEMS TO WORK!” 

Pete came into the room in a flash. He looked right at Patrick, then cocked his head to the side. “You don’t want to be uncomfortable, but you’re _still_ sitting like that?” He pointed to Patrick’s lopsided position. Patrick nodded, his head dangling upside down over the ground. 

“Fix me,” he demanded dramatically, “I can’t stand being like this.” 

Pete chuckled quietly and shook his head. “Do you deserve it? Maybe there's a reason why you’re uncomfortable.” 

“There’s no reason. I’ve been good this year, I think. I’ve done all my projects on time and my taxes are done. The kids are with Elisa most of the time but I take care of them when they’re with us.”

Pete got his knees and pressed a Spider-Man kiss to Patrick’s lips. “I like it when you’re upside down,” he murmured. 

Patrick snickered, “Kinky!” 

“Not like that, dude. Sit up now,” Pete got back on his feet and snapped his fingers. Patrick did what Pete said, suffering minor vertigo as he sat normally. Pete said, “Find a comfortable position.” 

Patrick frowned, “I don’t think you understand the situation.” 

“I do,” replied Pete, “But I also know what I’m doing, don’t I? Find a position you _like_ , if you can’t find one that works. Hurry up, though. I don’t have all day.” He rose his wrist to glance at his imaginary watch. 

Patrick decided to curl up into the little spoon position. “What’re your plans today? You said you don’t have all day?” 

Pete laughed and tackled Patrick on the couch. “I don’t have all day because I go to sleep at some point.” He sprawled out on top of Patrick, pinning the singer down so he couldn’t move.

“PETE YOU DOLT GET OFF OF ME!” Patrick kicked his legs and squirmed around, but it was no use. Pete was just that heavy and Patrick was just that tired.

”Submit,” Pete whispered, “You’ll fall asleep like this if you relax.”

“That’s the problem, I’m pretty sure. You’re gonna make me so sore that I can’t walk when I wake up.”

”That’s what sh—“ 

“I swear I will chop off your man-bun if you finish that sentence.” 

Pete laughed before quieting down and falling asleep within seconds. How was he able to do that? Pete was like a body spray scented weighted blanket. Still lying his side, Patrick reached out to grab Pete’s arm and cuddled it like a teddy bear. 

“Mine,” he murmured before closing his eyes and eventually drifting off to sleep. He was uncomfortable in the most comfortable way; with someone else being uncomfortable, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I uncomfortable again? I tried so hard to get into this position and now... holy crap I can’t feel my foot. Like, I’m touching it and rubbing things against it, but it’s completely numb. Imagine the burn I’m gonna get when it wakes up. 
> 
> Clean comments!


End file.
